Pure blood's life
by Vertococo
Summary: This story is about Narcissa's life, since her childhood. It is a character that I love because nobody is talking about her a lot. It will be almost six chapters. My english is not perfect but I hope you will like it.


I was born in 1955, I am the youngest of the family. When I was young, my mother didn't take much care of me. She already had enough problems taking care of the house. Druella often argued me. According to her, I didn't behave suitably. I was too naive. She wasn't interested either by my two sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix. Bellatrix has always been cold and hot-tempered. When she was ten, she pulled so hardly my hairs that she teared away a lock of hairs, I was then six years old. She always believed in the importance of protecting blood purity in our family. She had never been beautiful, she had heavily hooded eyes. I believe that she was jealous of me, but I shall never know because she died.

Andromeda was very affective. She was two years older than me and learned to read when she was very young. At least two days a week, she read me a story to help me fall asleep. Most of the time, I asked her to read me the tale of the fountain of the fair fortune. It was my favorite tale of the Tales of Beddle the Bard. We were having a lot of fun together. When I grew up, we played wizard's chess and exploding snap. I talked to her about my fears. When she went to Hogwarts, I was sending her letters every week. We were held informed of the other one.

In 1966, when I went for the first time at platform 9 ¾ as a student, she was by my side, encouraging me and reduced my stress of the sorting ceremony. Of course, I've been send to Slytherin. By that time, I began to lose my innocence. In the contact of my peers, I noticed that they all seemed to consider pure bloods as a race of elite. I had never held such words in my whole life, although my parents and Bellatrix believed in it. The others slytherin members respected me, because I was a pure blood but I didn't felt accepted.

The solution became obvious for me. I had to show my nobility in my attitude and my speech. At first, I began by approving what they said. Little by little, I built up a haughty facade. I never showed negative feelings. I was pretty good at school, particularly in transfiguration and charms. I had an envious reputation because of that. I had some friends, who felt honored to be by my side. I walked with dignity and my beauty aroused envy of many girls of my house and the admirations of the boys. I'd become cold and inaccessible, but I had found my place in the slytherin house.

I started to be interested by boys when I was 14 years old. However, I was a proud member of the Black family. If I got married one day, it would be with a pure blood. I didn't want to live in poverty or to dishonor my family. Althrough my parents cared only a little about me since my childhood, i wished to honor them. Andromeda didn't stopped telling me that I had changed. She cared to please them, but she didn't despised half-blood or mudblood. She considered that everybody had the right to show what they worth. Our relationship deteriorated a lot during my schooling. Further to my O.W.L.s, I've decided that I would be a healer. I taught that it was the perfect job for a girl from a good family. I met Lucius at that time. Beautiful, charismatic, pure blood and rich, I taught he was the ideal of the good husband. I started spending time with him the next year. He was charming with me and he pleased me at once by his inaccessible attitude. We became friends while he was in seventh year. Having the same values, we got on well and developed a good friendship.

My mother announced me that she had arranged a wedding for me when I've finished my studies. At the beginning, I panicked, saying to myself that i wouldn't be happy by going out with someone whom I did not know. She said to me, a couple of weeks later, that I would get married with the son of Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius. When I heard that, I wasn't able to hold a sign of reassurance. I had kept contact with Lucius. We communicated by owl since he had completed his schooling. He worked at the ministry of magic. His father would probably bequeath him the manor and would go live in one of his secondary houses. He would give him a big amount of money. It was what Lucius claimed, I wasn't sure if it was true. Lucius was a pure blood and beautiful as apolo. He was the perfect husband and I would be happy to be his wife. I would do everything to be up to his expectations.

By the middle of that summer, I met Lucius officially with our families. A wonderful supper was organised in Malfoy's mansion. That place was majestic with its chandeliers, its vast rooms and luxurious decorations. There was even a beautiful garden outside. The kitchen's table was in white marble. Mr. And Mrs Malfoy had distinguished manners. They had politely invited us to enter. All evening, both families had discussed the wedding to come. They planned the place, the financing, the dishes. Lucius and me, we hadn't any word to say for our wedding. To be honest, I didn't care about what they said, I was too busy talking with my future husband. We talked about a lot of things. We talked about our future together, about our projects of career, our ideals, our dreams When it was time to leave, I was disappointed that the evening passed so fast. My mother told me that our wedding would be next summer, in 1974

A few days later, an Eurasian eagle-owl came to my house with a letter from Lucius. It was an invitation to have supper with him. I accepted and got out with him two days later. During this supper and the many others dates after, I learned to know the man behind the facade. He was a man who believed in purity of blood, but he was also ambitious, charismatic and thoughtful. Half a year passed by, with plenty of dates. By that time, we learned to trust each other. I began to count the days before our wedding.

I was eager to be married to Lucius, a man that I loved more than myself. He was so .handsome! When our lips joined together, I had chills everywhere. When he was holding me between his arms, I had very exiting thoughts. I would have wanted to touch him more, to tear away his clothes and to kiss him fervently. It is why I counted the days. I didn't want to violate the proprieties.

In April, 1974, a big misfortune came down on my family. It was worse than the disease of a friend or a parent, our genealogical line had been soiled. My sister had fallen in love with a mudblood. Worse than that, she had decided to marry him. Our blood had become dirty. My parents and my aunt had made for her an extremely long lecture on the importance of pure blood. She was angry and made apparition. The next day, she had returned home to tell mom that she would make what she wanted and that nobody would prevent her from marrying the man that she loved, even if it means losing love of all the family. Mom had shouted as a madwoman, my sister also. She had gone out of the kitchen where they were locked, had given me one sad smile and had left. I had never revised her and nobody spoke about her since. The next month, mom and my aunt had burned her name of the family tapestry. All the family had denied her, included me.

Worse than the treason of my sister, I was afraid that Malfoy cancels our marriage, because our lineage was made dirty. The vermin had infiltrated into one of the oldest lineages of pure blood still alive. I couldn't imagine that our parents break their agreement. I couldn't imagine to live without Lucius. That would have been unbearable. Lucius, the man of my life, I was intended for him and nobody would push me aside from him!


End file.
